Butterfly Kisses
by Awesome Fat Kitty
Summary: Craig has an addiction, just like Tweek. Except it isn't coffee. WARNING: SLASH! AND LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF! Creek one-shot. R&R.


Butterfly Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own South Park. I wish I did!

A/N: This is for my girlfriend, xTweekTweakx! I wrote her a one-shot because my brain wasn't coordinating with a poem today! ^_^ Anyways, slash warning. This is a one-shot. Not graphic. Just cute! Lots of fluff! Enjoy! Then review!

~XXX_XXX~

Tweek's eyes widened when Craig greeted him with a kiss in the hallway. Normally Craig wasn't big on PDA, so Tweek was confused. He didn't know Craig couldn't help himself sometimes. He didn't know how addicting he could be for Craig…

* * *

"_According to Craig, your lips are like nicotine," Damien whispered to Tweek with a smirk. Tweek stared at him with confusion, twitching slightly. "They're addicting!" Tweek's eyes widened and he began to stutter as Damien snickered._

"_Shut up, Damien!" Craig growled, flipping Damien off. Damien just smirked again and slipped away with a wink, grasping Pip's hand and tugging him away on his exit. Tweek squeaked as he turned to look at Craig's irritated face. He breathed a sigh of relief when Craig's face softened._

"_Jesus Christ!" Tweek couldn't help spazzing when Craig kissed him again. Damien's words rung in his head. He blushed and turned away from Craig. He didn't know what was so great about himself anyways. Tweek didn't know what Craig saw in him. He shuffled his feet and looked down._

* * *

"W-what was that for, Craig?" Tweek looked around the hall as if everyone was watching them. It wasn't any secret they were a couple, but the blonde couldn't help the feeling of being watched all the time. Craig chuckled at his partner's reaction. "ACK! I-I thought you s-said that you d-didn't…OH GOD! THE GNOMES PUT YOU UP TO THIS, DIDN'T THEY?" Tweek backed away from Craig, shaking. He backed himself into the lockers and Craig just smiled, shaking his head.

"No, they didn't Tweek," Craig murmured, smiling softly. He put his hands in his pockets and nodded towards where Butters was waving them over with Pip, Damien, Token, and Clyde. "Now come on, we're being called."

"Then why-" Tweek was silenced with Craig's lips again, and his eyes fluttered closed. He felt a rush of cool air and opened his eyes sadly to see Craig had pulled away again. A smile from Craig stopped him from saying anything else, and the blonde blushed and looked down again. He twitched a little bit and gave in, following Craig over to the gang.

***

"I waited up all night for the gnomes last night," Tweek was explaining the absence of his underwear as Craig walked him home like he always did after school. Craig smirked when Tweek absent mindedly reached out for his hand. Craig checked to make sure no one was watching before entwining their fingers together. He wasn't exactly listening to Tweek, his eyes focused on the blonde's lips while he chatted away about the gnomes, twitching every now and then. Craig knew Tweek was in need of another cup of coffee so he stopped them in front of Harbucks. Tweek's dad was inside, working the counter of his store, but Craig didn't care. He tugged Tweek back before he could push the door open and pressed their lips together.

Tweek stopped midsentence about the gnomes and blushed, his face turning beat red. He stuttered before yelping randomly and hurrying into the store. Craig smirked and slowly followed the blonde in.

* * *

"_Tweek…" Craig furrowed his eyebrows at the blonde, now that they were alone. Tweek looked back at him, still blushing slightly._

"_Craig, w-what was Damien talking about?" Tweek rushed through his words. Craig frowned slightly and brushed it off. Damn Satan and his son. Craig had an addiction just like Tweek. Except it wasn't coffee. And suddenly it clicked in Tweek's head, forcing him to look away from Craig again. "W-what do you even see in me?"_

_Craig sighed and reached out, grabbing Tweek's hand. Tweek instantly entwined their fingers out of habit, but he refused to look at Craig. If anything, Tweek looked around everywhere except at Craig._

* * *

Tweek's dad smiled at them and waved. Tweek's mother, on the other hand, frowned disapprovingly at Craig. It wasn't that she didn't disprove of their relationship, she just didn't exactly approve of it either. Craig flipped her off and took a seat next to Tweek at the counter anyways. He put his arm around the blonde's shoulder just for spite, smirking at Tweek's mother who sputtered. Now he knew where Tweek got the sputtering from. Craig laughed and Tweek gazed up at him with a startled look. Craig just leaned down and kissed him again.

***

Tweek stood in their usual meeting spot by the bench at the pond, hopping from foot to foot impatiently. He was waiting for Craig to show up. He sat down on the bench and then jumped to his feet again, muttering about how the gnomes would get him if he sat alone for too long. Tweek started to worry about Craig when he looked at his watch to see the boy was ten minutes late.

"What if the gnomes took him!?" Tweek thought aloud to himself, his hands waving about as he went into panic mode. He paced back and forth, hoping Craig was ok, wondering if it was all a plot to get him to go and take the place of Craig. Tweek loved Craig dearly, but he couldn't imagine ever facing the gnomes! Tweek curled his fists and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. If it was for Craig, Tweek figured he would do it. He opened his eyes again, looking around one more time. Tweek was just about to go off in search of the gnome hideout to save his beloved.

Tweek squeaked as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, but he calmed down at the familiar feeling of Craig's body behind him as he was pulled against it. He put on a pout and turned his head to protest, but lips were pressed to his before he could get the words out. Tweek blinked up at Craig, speechless while the dark-haired boy smiled softly back at him. Craig leaned down and pressed his lips to Tweek's again. Tweek's eyes fluttered closed and he gave in, melting into the kiss as he turned to better meet Craig's lips. He felt grateful for the privacy of the trees surrounding them. Tweek didn't have to share this moment with anyone.

* * *

"_Tweek, I see everything in you," Craig whispered. He sighed, unsure of how to put it. Tweek knew Craig wasn't the greatest at these kind of things, but he was grateful the boy even tried for him. He just wished he knew why Craig tried for him at all. Craig took a deep breath and continued._

"_Tweek, stop doubting yourself, stop doubting what you mean to me because…because you mean everything." Craig felt like such a pansy, but he needed to make Tweek believe him, not matter how cheesy and cliché he sounded. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you, Tweek. Nothing made sense until you; nothing was good until I had you. And now that I have you…I don't want to let you go. You're everything I have, and I'm going to show you that eventually no matter what it takes! I…" Craig trailed off. Tweek knew Craig loved him, and they both knew Craig didn't say it all that often. It was nice to hear, but Craig felt funny saying it aloud sometimes. He felt like it'd wear out, that it'd get old to Tweek, if he said it too much. Still, Craig knew Tweek loved hearing it. "I love you, Tweek, I do. More than anything on this entire little fucked up planet!"_

_Tweek giggled and looked up at Craig with a grin. He knew Craig meant every word, and it made his heart flutter. Tweek pounced on him then, jumping up into Craig's arms. Craig was slightly shocked at first, but he managed to catch him and hold him tight as Tweek wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Tweek pressed their foreheads together, but turned his head when Craig moved forward to press their lips together so that Craig kissed his cheek instead. He giggled when Craig growled at him._

"_Tweek…Tweek, don't do that!" Craig protested with a whine. Tweek grinned at him and pressed their foreheads together again. Craig looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to act like a man and not so much as a pansy anymore. Tweek leaned forward and brushed their lips together but then pulled away again before Craig could add any pressure to it. He knew then just how much Craig loved to kiss him. "Tweek, please…kiss me." And Tweek complied, pressing their lips together. He felt Craig smile against his lips, and Tweek smiled back._

* * *

Craig adored Tweek with everything he had. And Tweek adored Craig too. Craig hugged the boy close, kissing him softly over and over again. Tweek giggled and wrapped his arms around Craig's neck. It was very rare they had such tender moments like this. Tweek loved these moments, each and every one. At that moment, Tweek loved Craig's addiction. Tweek loved Craig. And Craig loved Tweek. Tweek didn't need words to prove that love. In moments like these, Craig's butterfly kisses proved everything.

* * *

FIN


End file.
